


Поговорим

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им давно нужно было поговорить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поговорим

**Author's Note:**

> для Лейтенатора

Темнота плещется под самым потолком, чуть-чуть не дотягиваясь до края.

Если бы Мерлину приказали выбрать, где он хочет находиться сейчас: дома, в тепле и комфорте, или остаться в непроницаемой душной ночи на краю света, он без раздумий выбрал бы жару, пыль и рваную москитную сетку на крохотном окошке.   
Вот только незадача: приказывать ему больше никто не может. 

— Плохое предчувствие, — недовольно бормочет Эггзи, делая жадный глоток прямо из бутылки. — Почему он не звонит?  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Мерлин, не желая думать о худшем. 

Пойла, которое тут гордо называют виски, осталось на донышке. Мерлин недолго раздумывает, стоит ли, а потом протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Эггзи пожимает ее, делая вид, что не понял намека.

— Вы говнюк, Галахад, — кротко отзывается Мерлин, складывая руки на груди.

Эггзи замирает.  
Мерлин не собирается его жалеть. Даже если он вздрагивает, когда слышит свое кодовое имя, даже если оглядывается по привычке, надеясь увидеть настоящего Галахада, даже если он все еще играет роль — Мерлин не намерен его жалеть. Потому что у жалости горький привкус, и его не смыть водой или чем покрепче.

— Да что вы, — после паузы отзывается Эггзи, садясь рядом на скрипнувший диван. — Не злитесь, Мерлин, вам все равно не понравилось бы. 

Он со спокойным лицом допивает содержимое бутылки, морщится и тут же довольно вздыхает. Запрокидывает на спинку дивана голову и улыбается, и Мерлин не увидел бы всего этого, если бы не продолжал смотреть.

Эггзи кажется ему странным — с этим своим спектаклем имени бывшего наставника, со своими принципами и моралью, а то, как он ведет себя в последнее время, подчас не укладывается в голове. 

Безнаказанность, отсутствие авторитета, отсутствие порядка — все это влияет на него дурным образом.  
Он перенимает у Галахада самое дурное: любовь к зонтам, строгие костюмы и привычку опаздывать. Его идеально уложенную прическу хочется испортить наиболее возмутительным образом, а костюм заменить на привычные джинсы с толстовкой.  
После победы над Валентайном это второе их совместное задание, которое вынуждает их вылететь из родной страны и некоторое время жить на одной территории в ожидании момента, когда с ними свяжутся свои.

— Думаю, нам пора расходиться спать, — говорит Мерлин в почти уютную тишину.

Лампа под абажуром светится мягким желтым светом, отбрасывая блики на скудную обстановку. Не будь тут Эггзи, он мог бы даже решить, что выбрался в отпуск — пусть не в лучшие условия, зато здесь ему никто не смог бы помешать насладиться одиночеством по полной программе.

— Я считаю, что нам надо поговорить, — не соглашается с ним Эггзи.

У него насмешливое лицо, а взгляд ищущий. Эггзи разглядывает потолок, будто он скрывает в своих трещинах тайны всего мира.  
И ответ на главный вопрос: как жить дальше.  
А потом Эггзи поворачивает голову и смотрит на Мерлина рассеянно, улыбается горько и мягко.   
Они никогда не разговаривали о прошлом. То, что Эггзи легко перевоплощается в спасителя мира в нужный момент, никого не может обмануть.  
С улицы доносится взрыв хохота, Мерлин отводит взгляд и вздрагивает, когда Эггзи подсаживается ближе.

— Или вы все еще предпочитаете, чтобы о важном вам говорили шепотом, сэр? — влажное дыхание пленкой ложится на кожу, жар рождается в глубине грудной клетки и расползается вверх и вниз, обволакивая собой.  
— Предпочитаю, — подтверждает он, улыбаясь.

Эггзи укладывает голову ему на плечо, наваливаясь тяжелым расслабленным телом. Он тихо дышит, и Мерлина бросает в дрожь от его тепла и близости. Он обхватывает Эггзи одной рукой, прижимая ближе, и замирает.

— Можете закрыть глаза и уснуть, раз так вам удобно.  
— Нет уж, — фыркает Эггзи тихо. — Теперь, когда я вас поймал, вы так легко не отделаетесь.   
— Поговорим?

Они разговаривают, начиная со спокойных изучающих прикосновений.  
Эггзи снимает с него очки и откладывает в сторону, а потом долго трогает ладонями лицо. Касается носа, скул, подбородка. Выражение лица у него такое сосредоточенное, что Мерлину становится одновременно смешно и жарко. Он пытается что-то изменить, расстегивая на Эггзи строгую белую рубашку, но пуговицы слишком тугие, поэтому он просто выправляет ее из брюк, задирает, обнажая плоский живот. Гладит, ощущая под пальцами шероховатость старого шрама, чужую щекотную дрожь, замершее на миг дыхание.   
Эггзи загнанно дышит, а потом не выдерживает, прижимается к его губам своими, и Мерлин не выдерживает тоже — ерошит его волосы, портя прическу, почти превращая Эггзи в того себя, каким он когда-то был.

Где-то на краю света, в темной комнате, в ожидании одного из пропавших агентов, они разговаривают — долго, почти целую ночь, и понимают друг друга без слов.  
По крайней мере, Мерлину так кажется.

Когда он просыпается утром, Эггзи лежит рядом. Диван слишком узкий для них двоих, поэтому "рядом", скорее, означает "на Мерлине".  
Эггзи тяжелый и уставший, у него мешки под глазами размером с Бразилию, а морщина между бровей никогда уже не разгладится.

— Доброе утро, — одними губами говорит Мерлин, дотягиваясь до телефона.

И в этот момент в тишине раздается долгожданный звонок.


End file.
